


【米苏】希望协定

by ZiYi2001



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiYi2001/pseuds/ZiYi2001
Summary: America * USSR关于1989年Malta Summit的故事
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【米苏】希望协定

**Author's Note:**

> 地图头你在干什么啊地图头！（敲桌）

阿尔弗雷德正向客轮的尾端快步走去。初冬的马尔沙什罗克[1]还没有飘雪，放眼望去只见平静的海面泛起粼粼波光，那是地中海的心脏[2]正安静地跳动着。就连阴雨不断的天空也意外的转蓝，丝丝缕缕白云在澄澈透明的青黄色玻璃罩子顶端缓慢地移动着，只可惜没有海燕。阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，呆呆地注视着窗外稍显失真的景色，而后将西服的第一颗扣子解开，又扯了扯束缚在脖子上的领带，和警卫示意严加把守，才略显粗暴地踢开了门。  
“伊利亚！”  
伊利亚倚靠在客轮的栅栏上，围巾在微风中轻盈地飞舞着。他扭头看向了他，面色平静。  
“你怎么跑出来了。”  
“你不也跑出来了？”阿尔弗雷德下意识地回击。话音刚落他就发现自己说的不合实际，但这对世界的hero来说轻如鸿毛。他顿了一下后就快步走到伊利亚的跟前，大咧咧地将身体抛在栏杆上，而后用双臂托住：  
“这么好的景色。怎么能不欣赏？”  
“……也是。”伊利亚沉默了片刻，最终只是轻飘飘地吐出一个词语。  
阿尔弗雷德不喜欢安静，他提醒自己应该说些什么。可当他从地中海绚烂的晚霞中偏过头，瞥见伊利亚紧闭着眼睛的侧脸时，他张了张嘴，气管里却只能涌出咿咿唔唔的不明气泡音。好似喉舌在这咸湿海风的浸润中生出满腔的铁锈，斑驳的锈带卡住气流的颤动，最终只有微不足道的声波被微风吹走淹没在地中海底。这一点也不像世界的hero。阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抿了抿唇，等待伊利亚的声音从另一侧幽幽地飘来。然后他们就可以如往常一样诘问，回击，互相拌嘴，阿尔弗雷德就能旁侧敲击地问出那个问题，在伊利亚的脸上闪过一丝窘迫时放声大笑。  
但伊利亚只是下意识地睁开眼，捋了捋额前的刘海，金色的夕阳在他铂金色的发丝上点缀琥珀色的细长流光。他并没有如从前那样得意忘形地，满怀恶意地嘲讽阿尔弗雷德，他甚至没有瞥一眼自己的死敌。伊利亚只是神情淡漠地昂起头，眯起眼睛，望向马耳他的夕阳。  
阿尔弗雷德刚刚平复下的怒气腾的一下蹿了上来，他能感受到自己在冒汗，甚至能听见自己的牙齿在怒火中不由自主地打战。于是他猛地从栏杆上脱落出来，在身后吱呀吱呀回荡着的响声中快步上前，拎起藏在围巾底下的，伊利亚的领口。  
“——你今天为什么不参加会议！”阿尔弗雷德毫不留情地将伊利亚的领口攥紧，猛地向自己一拉，直到额头和鼻尖激烈地碰撞在一起，暗红色的血液从鼻腔里飞溅出来。阿尔弗雷德冷笑了一声，气的身体不由自主地轻微颤抖，他想继续说些什么，大脑正在飞速的运转，轰鸣，可声带好像沉浸在无边无际的祥和的晚霞里罢了工。他从心底涌出一丝羞愧，于是装作气的不得不停下来重重地吐了口气。  
伊利亚没有回答他，却也没有反抗。他的双手轻轻地搭在阿尔弗雷德的手臂上，率先错开了眼睛。在他们的身旁，马尔沙什罗克的海水将暗金色的晚霞分割成一浪接着一浪的斑斑驳驳，反射到伊利亚古井无波的瞳孔里，将那令阿尔弗雷德厌恶的颜色也割裂成一片又一片细碎的玻璃片。  
阿尔弗雷德再次肆意妄为地昂起头，在略显黯淡的晚霞中，他的嘲讽溢满了舌尖，却硬生生地吞了回去，他盯着伊利亚的侧脸片刻，剧烈地咳嗽了一下。  
是伊利亚的眼睛。阿尔弗雷德在这历史性的一瞬中，窥见了苏联的未来。伊利亚的瞳孔不再如从前一般，溢满耀眼的、炫酷的、暴躁的赤红色，而慢慢地向色盘上稍显冷冽的赭红色靠近。虹膜的细微色差暂时未被任何伊利亚亲近的人类注意到，甚至他自己也尚未察觉；可阿尔弗雷德，也只有阿尔弗雷德，在极端敏锐地捕捉到这个细节后，回忆出伊利亚曾经傲慢又骄纵的模样，并武断地在心底镌刻一个结论。  
于是他突然，貌似有些狂妄自大地，仰头大笑起来。  
“......伊利亚！”他笑的有点过火，看上去略显喘不上气，“伊利亚，你知道么？不对，你肯定还不知道。”阿尔弗雷德隐在德克萨斯镜片之后的眼睛闪过一丝光芒，像落入海的那一侧的晚霞的最后余晖，他突发奇想地将伊利亚向下一拽，并抬腿踢向伊利亚的脚踝。相对的，他自己也被伊利亚下意识地用力向下摁去。于是他俩都重重地敲在客轮的甲板上。  
“伊利亚。”阿尔弗雷德顾不着脑侧传来的钝痛和眼前蠕动的黑斑，在伊利亚疑惑的眼神中捧起他的脸：“我亲爱的伊利亚，你知道么？总有人说冷战快要结束了。”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，翻了个白眼：“这其中甚至包括你的上司。你知道他在会议上讲了什么吗？当翻译还没传进我的耳朵前，我就被震惊到了。他说：The world is leaving one epoch and entering another. We are at the beginning of a long road to a lasting, peaceful era.（冷战时代已经过去了，他将让位于新时代）[3]”阿尔弗雷德用一根手指抵着伊利亚佩戴在左侧胸腔上红星，重重地摁下去，满意地见到伊利亚恼火地将他的手一把推开：“我们谈了很多很多，但你都不在场。真是酷极了。我们谈了START I[4]，谈了GATT[5]，谈了两国的多边合作，也谈了东欧[6]。伊利亚，你知道么？我会救你，我正在拯救你。我将让你重回国际大家庭，会给你贸易最惠国[7]的待遇。”  
阿尔弗雷德的声带好像生锈的齿轮，在高速运转中却被硬生生地卡住了。他顾不得失态，狠狠地啐了一口气。  
“名称他们已经想好了，就叫‘希望协定’，听听，多好听的名字，我相信你也一定喜欢——但我总觉得缺了些什么。应当说，会议的开始我就发现了，我缺了你。我没看见你。没看见那个习惯性穿着深蓝色的苏军制服，套着米白色的围巾的总是碍我事的家伙。他应该出现在这里；你应该出现在这里，不是么？”  
真可笑。阿尔弗雷德想，明明是美国和苏联的会议，其中一个当事国竟然不参加，甚至是来了却逗留在甲板上晒太阳！好似客轮里的一切纷争都与他毫无关联似的。  
“不是么？”  
他再一次责难他，高亢的声调好似怒吼。  
伊利亚没有回答。  
阿尔弗雷德又一次盯向伊利亚的眼睛。他现在，是真的，完完全全明白了。  
他们干脆平躺在甲板上。阿尔弗雷德从上衣口袋里掏出一个金属打火机。纯粹的金属流光在夕阳的余晖里流淌、打转。他又从口袋里掏出烟盒，抽出两根，一根递给伊利亚。伊利亚接过后，阿尔弗雷德本想递火，被伊利亚拒绝了。  
“我带了......火柴。”  
他从口袋里掏出一根火柴，擦亮它，却没有点亮那根烟。伊利亚的左手直愣愣地举着那根火柴。眼看它烧过去，烧过去——红红的小三角旗，在它自己的风中摇摆着，安静地向下移，移到他手指边。伊利亚突然噗地一声吹灭了它，只剩下一截红艳的旗杆。旗杆也枯萎了，垂下灰白蜷曲的鬼影子。阿尔弗雷德迟疑了片刻，用自己的打火机点亮了伊利亚正叼着的烟卷；橙红色的火焰在微风中摇曳，如马耳他即将来临的明日朝霞，点亮了伊利亚惨白的脸颊，和他迟迟没有凝固的鼻血。  
大厦将倾。  
“我会裁军[8]的。琼斯。”伊利亚整个人蜷曲在一起，铂金色的头发软软地塌在木板上。他冷漠地审视着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德见状，直愣愣地攥住了伊利亚的手。伊利亚登时错开了眼。赭红色的瞳孔在黯淡的落日余温里如同一滩死火——它仍然有炎炎的形，却是冰冻的，枯焦的。阿尔弗雷德解开自己所有的西装，将伊利亚的手粗暴地抵在自己的胸口。伊利亚没有反抗，他成了阿尔弗雷德最听话的小熊软糖。  
“你记得么，这艘客轮叫‘高尔基’号。”伊利亚的声音愈来愈轻，仿若一不留神就会被海浪所吞噬，“高尔基是有一首诗，叫‘海燕’；最后一句话是：‘让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧’。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛。  
“我也会撤出东欧，不去干涉他们的一切。我还会走入市场经济，最终成为一个邦联......琼斯，你够满意么？”  
伊利亚没有参加这个会晤，只因为伊利亚什么都知道，却无力改变这一切。他望不见自己的未来，那是属于另一个“苏联”的未来，但不是他。他一步步地走上预设那条轨道，因为他们同意了，苏联人同意了。而阿尔弗雷德 F 琼斯，他将得意忘形地冷眼望着正在发生的，与将来一定会发生的一切......  
“伊利亚......”  
不，不是的。有一个声音在苦苦哀求阿尔弗雷德。不是的，事情还有挽回的余地。你深知这一切的结局，所以你还能救他。  
“别说了，别说了......”阿尔弗雷德的嘴里冒出几句浑浊的嘟嘟囔囔。他突然爬起身，将自己的和伊利亚的烟抽走，通通扔进了海里。在伊利亚震惊之余，他在一次攥紧他的领口，迎着马耳他最后一缕火红色的晚霞，阿尔弗雷德鼓起了勇气。  
阿尔弗雷德想告诉伊利亚一切。  
他想拯救他的爱人。  
他大吼：  
“伊利亚，你——”

门外突然传来稍显急促的敲门声。  
“什么事？”  
“总统先生需要您。”是布什总统的儿子的声音。“美国先生。”  
“......”  
“美国先生？”  
“......”  
“美国先生？您还在那里吗？”  
“......好。谢谢你，乔治。”  
阿尔弗雷德紧绷的双手突然间卸了力，从伊利亚的领口滑落——他状似轻松地撇过头，轻轻地拍打、整理伊利亚军服上的褶皱。他恍然间抬起头，刚好与伊利亚的眼神交汇，于是两人难得默契地同时错开了视线。

“阿尔弗，你赢了。”  
阿尔弗雷德走了几步，身后突然飘来没头没尾的一句话。

“对不起。这句话的每个词我都懂，合在一起我不明白苏联先生想说啥。”[9]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 马尔沙什罗克（Marsaxlokk),马耳他东南角小镇。  
> [2] 马耳他，欧洲的一个小国，位于地中海的中央，被称为地中海的心脏  
> [3] 戈尔巴乔夫于马耳他会晤中宣布  
> [4] START I: 第一阶段消减战略武器条约，于1982-1990谈判，1991起生效  
> [5] GATT: 关税及贸易总协定，WTO前身  
> [6] 指苏联不再干涉东欧各国“和平演变”  
> [7] 贸易最惠国：指国与国之间进出口贸易、税收、通航等方面互相给予优惠利益、提供必要的方便、享受某些特权等  
> [8] 指苏联将放弃一贯执行的“对等裁军”，接受美方的“均衡裁军”  
> [9] 改编自老布什给戈尔巴乔夫的回信


End file.
